Nueva Esperanza
by RZK09
Summary: Una serie de pesadillas lo atormentan, no sabe lo que pasa, pero pronto lo descubrirá
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ni de Boku no Hero academia.

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Una gota de sudor corría por su frente, apretó las sábanas fuertemente y abrió de golpe los ojos, la respiración agitada y el sudor corriendo por su cara eran signo de que había tenido una pesadilla, han pasado 6 meses desde que las pesadillas empezaron, fueron subiendo de tono a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esta última fue la peor para el, un humanoide blanco con la mitad de su cuerpo humana y la otra mitad era la cabeza de un caballo con sus patas delanteras le atravesaba la mitad de la cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, después de eso, lo único que vió fue oscuridad.

El joven en cuestión se levantó con dificultad y vio el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, marcaba las 6:30 am, la hora a la que siempre se levantaba, estiró sus brazos hacia delante y atrás, posteriormente estiró sus piernas y se levantó, se quedó unos segundos estático, asimilando el sueño que acaba de tener, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente se deciso de esos pensamientos y se dirigió al baño.

Después de quitarse la ropa y abrir la llave de la ducha, se pasó las manos por su cabello de color negro, y empezó a recordar todos y cada uno de sus sueños, desde una extraña aventura de 50 días hasta el hecho de tener una hija, a el se le hacía una estupidez, debería dejar de ver películas de ciencia ficción y aventuras.

Al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo, sus ojos azules y su cabello despeinado, su piel entre morena y aperlada le daban un toque especial, sus facciones marcadas y otras cosas, solo suspiro y salió del baño.

Al salir del baño procede a cambiarse, unos pantalones negros algo holgados, aveces cuando estaban sucios usaba pantalones azul oscuro, una playera morada de manga corta y una gabardina negra que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura y eligió una gorra negra que encontró ahí, era muy fan de las gorras, tiene una colección entera en el fondo de su armario.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la planta baja donde se suponía estarían sus padres, al bajar se encontró con el aroma del tocino y huevo fritos, entro a paso lento a la cocina solo para encontrar a su alegre madre preparando el desayuno.

—Oh hijo buenos días , al fin bajas, estaba por llamarte.

—dijo su madre con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Buenos días, ¿ya vas a terminar? Se me hará tarde para la escuela.

—dijo con cierto apuro en su voz.

—Claro, siéntate hijo.

—dijo tomando un plato y poniendo dos tiras de tocino y un huevo estrellado.

—Toma cariño.

—Colocando el plato enfrente de el.

—Gracias madre.

—Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de tocino.

—Tu padre se fue a un viaje de negocios, volverá en unos meses.

—Dijo mientras se sentaba tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

—Se la pasa fuera de casa, no es de esperar que tenga algo entre manos

No era ningún secreto para el que su padre le era infiel a su madre, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.

—Eso es imposible, el me ama como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

—dijo con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

—Lo que tu digas.

—dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ponia el plato en el lavabo.

—Hoy ¿No estás emocionado?

—Dijo mientras veía a su hijo.

—La verdad me siento normal, después de todo no estoy en esa estúpida academía de héroes.

—dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta.

—No digas eso, seguramente tú también tienes un Quirk, solo que aún no despierta.

—Lo tomó de los hombros y le dió un beso en su mejilla.

—Habria despertado desde que nací.

—Abrío la puerta y salió de su casa.

Su madre solo veía como se iba, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odiaba ir a la escuela, normalmente no entraba a clases por lo aburridas que son,desde siempre ha hecho esto en todas sus escuelas, supone que es suerte que no se den cuenta, pero esta vez tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a un maestro merodeando por los pasillos, tendra que tener cuidado para la próxima

—Jotaro Cujoh ¿Verdad?

—dijo el director viendo a Jotaro fijamente.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Deberias aprender a respetar a tus mayores jovencito.

—Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño con furia.

Jotaro simplemente suspiró en respuesta.

—Estabas vagando en hora de clase, ¿Sabes como te puede perjudicar eso?

—dijo poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Lo sé y si estoy afuera es porque son realmente aburridas.

—volteo su cabeza a otro lado desinteresado.

—Estas suspendido.

—Sentencio el director.

—¿Qué?.

—Dijo Jotaro con cierta incredulidad y frustración en su voz.

—Lo que oíste, estás suspendido.

—Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No puede hacer esto solo por no entrar a una clase.

—Dijo Jotaro levantándose de su asiento.

—Lo hago por eso y por faltarme al respeto mientras te hablo.

—Abrío la puerta y extendió su brazo

Jotaro lo fulminó con la mirada y procedió a salir de la habitación.

Había sido suspendido el primer día de clases, su día no podría empeorar

Al pasar por los pasillos se dio cuenta que era la hora del descanso, al menos así iría a comprar algo de comer antes de irse.

El no era de muchos amigos, al contrario, su actitud de delincuente le daba cierta reputación negativa en su escuela.

"¿Oíste? Al parecer van a expulsar a ese delincuente de primer año"

"¿En serio? Tal vez deberíamos darle un regalo de despedida."

Jotaro solo escuchaba con cierta molestia, los rumores hacía su personalidad y forma de vestir siempre han estado presentes.

Se dirigía a la cafetería, pero decidió darse la vuelta e ir a la salida, sería inútil seguir aquí estando suspendido.

Una vez fuera de la la escuela, Jotaro comenzó a caminar sin algún rumbo en específico, dejaría que sus pies guiarán su destino.

Estando solo y sin nadie al alrededor comenzó a recordar sus sueños otra vez, esa extraña aventura de Egipto, el asesino de Japón, vagos recuerdos de una cabellera rubia larga y su supuesta hija, comenzaba a pensar que no eran simples pesadillas y se trataban de algo más, ¿Podrían ser recuerdos? No, el no ha hecho nada así en su vida, estaba seguro que solo eran representaciones de algunas películas que vio con el paso del tiempo, pero algo le decía que no era así.

Al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que unos villanos estaban asaltando una tienda y al ver a Jotaro se le acercaron un poco.

—¡Oye niño!

—Dijo uno de los villanos mientras se acercaba lentamente a Jotaro.

—¿Vienes a detenernos?

—Dijo el otro villano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Ni siquiera los había visto.

—Dijo Jotaro sin tomarle mayor importancia.

—Oh, ¿Así que eres un rebelde?

—Dijo el primer villano burlándose del pelinegro.

—Si sigues molestando tendré que callarte.

—Dijo Jotaro visiblemente irritado.

—HAHAHAHAHA.

—Ambos villanos empezaron a carcajear ruidosamente.

Estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de lo que haría, el no tener un Quirk aveces era molesto.

Mientras los villanos seguían riendo, Jotaro aprovechó para darle un puñetazo a uno de los villanos, definitivamente se empezaba a arrepentir.

El villano se tomo el rostro con ambas manos y miró a Jotaro con furia.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme pedazo de mierda?!

—Dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre de la boca.

—Les dije que los iba a callar.

—Tiró otro puñetazo, pero fue interceptado por el otro villano.

—No permitiré que te burles de nosotros.

—Dijo mientras golpeaba el torso de Jotaro.

Jotaro al sentir el golpe no pudo evitar solter un gemido de dolor, eran mas fuertes que los vándalos a los que se enfrentaba en la secundaria.

El villano rápidamente le dió un golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en la espalda por parte del otro villano.

—¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Acaso no aguantaste unos simples golpes?

—Dijo mientras pateaba su cara.

Jotaro solo estaba reflexionando, si tan solo tuviese un Quirk todo sería fácil, lo único que podía hacer era que evitara que lo mataran y esperar a que uno de los héroes de la zona lo encuentren.

—Deberiamos acabar con el de una vez por todas.

—Dijo uno de los villanos mientras activaba su Quirk.

—Es cierto, de todos modos, parece que no tiene un Quirk para defenderse.

—Dijo mientras también activaba su Quirk y apuntaba a Jotaro.

Jotaro estaba desesperado, no podia creer que su muerte sería así de estúpida, aún tenía cosas por hacer y sobre todo un misterio que resolver.

Necesitaba que uno de los héroes en la zona llegará o sería demasiado tarde para el.

Mientras con los villanos, estaban listos para terminar con Jotaro, pero antes de hacer algo sienten una gran presión haciéndolos retroceder unos metros, al buscar el orígen de esa presión ven algo que los dejó Impactados.

Un Humanoide de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, cabellera larga negra, una falda estilo india y lo que mas destacaba era su musculatura, a pesar de estar visiblemente delgado, tenía un físico increíble.

Dicho humanoide los observaba con una mirada sin emociones y un rostro totalmente serio.

Jotaro comenzó a levantarse lentamente y vió a los villanos con una cara de sorpresa.

—¿Que es esa cosa? ¿Acaso es tu Quirk?

—Dijo uno de los villanos con cierto miedo en su voz, un golpe de esa cosa casi lo manda a volar.

—¿Quirk?

—Pregunto confundido solo para ver delante de el al extraño humanoide.

—Deberiamos irnos, no sabemos lo que puede hacer esa cosa.

—Dijo uno de los villanos con temor.

—No seas cobarde, seguramente es más debil de lo que parece.

—Dijo mientras una lanza salía disparada de su cuerpo.

El humanoide vio esto y en un rápido movimiento tomó la lanza y la rompió, después la lanzó con aún mas fuerza y fue dirigida hacia las piernas de los villanos.

—¡AHHHH¡

—Fue el grito de ambos atacantes.

Jotaro sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la escena, totalmente desconcertado.

"¿Acaso eso es...? No, es imposible"

Se negaba a creer que esa cosa que acababa de ver era lo que pensaba, se supone que solo eran sueños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llego a su casa, sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta y subió hasta su habitación, al entrar lanzó la mochila y se puso frente al espejo, necesitaba ver si lo que acaba de pasar era una alucinación.

Tomó unas tijeras que tenía en su escritorio y las intentó poner en su cuello, pero fue detenido por esa extraña figura humanoide.

"No puede estar pasando..."

Dijo en su mente, esto ponía muchísimo más complicadas las cosas, más de lo que ya están.

Hey, ¿Que tal? Espero les guste esta primera parte, la verdad no soy muy bueno en esto y espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo mientras lo escribía, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario pueden dejarlo.

Tristemente no tengo portada:(, la haré cuando tenga mas tiempo

Pronto les daré más detalles de esta historia

Adiós:)


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: ...

No había palabras para describir lo que Jotaro sentía en este momento, un humanoide deteniendo su mano, no podía creer que esto fuera real, pero tenía que asimilarlo.

Dejó caer las tijeras y se dio la vuelta, para ver de frente a esa extraña criatura.

Lo vio más de cerca, tiene un largo cabello que fluye con una sombra más oscura sobre sus ojos y nariz, difuminando la distinción entre su pelo y la cabeza. Lleva una cinta metálica en tres piezas, cuya pieza central está configurada como una elipse vertical.

Se dio cuenta de que sus rasgos faciales son parecidos a los de el.

Unas líneas onduladas se extienden desde cada brazo hasta el frente de su torso, continuando por sus piernas. Tiene una gama mínima de ropa y armadura, incluyendo una bufanda corta y circular, hombreras con diseño en espiral, guantes largos con clavos en la espalda, protectores de rodilla y codo, un taparrabos y botas cortas.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su color de piel, mayormente morado con unos toques azulados en los costados de su torso y brazos.

Jotaro estaba asombrado, no por el aspecto, si no porque el ya había visto a este humanoide, al menos en uno de sus sueños.

Aunque en sus sueños no lo recordaba así, su piel era morada en su totalidad y estaba más delgado, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Acerco su cara un poco mas al ente y dijo:

-¿Hola? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

El ente solo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Entonces tú eres mi Quirk?

-Preguntó cruzado de brazos.

El ente seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

-Supongo que no puedes hablar.

-dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina.

El ente pasó su mirada por la habitación y de un momento a otro desapareció.

-Dame un respiro.

-dijo mientras suspiraba y se recostaba en su cama.

Esto lo tenía vuelto loco, el espíritu que vio en sus sueños acaba de aparecer enfrente suya, estaba muy confundido, ¿Y si realmente no son sueños y son recuerdos? ¿Pero recuerdos de qué? Necesita respuestas y al parecer la única manera de conseguirlas es empezando a anotar desde ahora todos los sueños que tenga.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y se vió al espejo, tendría que decirle a su madre que despertó su Quirk, lo que le molestaba de esto es que posiblemente lo metería a esa académia de héroes, tal vez no sea mala idea, ahí alguien podría ayudarlo con su problema.

Cerro la puerta y se quitó la ropa, entro a la ducha y abrió el agua caliente, dejó que pasara por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba relajarse después de todo lo que pasó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salio del baño con unos pantalones de dormir y una playera blanca, puso la toalla en una silla y salió de su habitación.

Al salir de su habitación encontró a su madre saliendo de su cuarto.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es muy temprano

-Preguntó su madre con un tono exigente.

Tenía que buscar una buena excusa si no quería ser castigado.

-Estoy aquí porque unos villanos atacaron la escuela y dieron el dia libre.

Esperaba que con esa pequeña mentira le creyera, de todas formas no está alejado de la realidad.

Cuando su madre estaba a punto de decirle una biblia de como pudo morir por descuidado, alguien tocó la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quien será? Normalmente no nos visitan seguido.

-Dijo su madre con cierta curiosidad.

Jotaro solo la siguió de cerca esperando que no fueran los villanos de esta mañana.

Al llegar a la sala principal, la madre de Jotaro abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre muy alto y musculoso, una barbilla ridículamente grande y pelo blanco corto, una camisa azul que solo cubre su torso y unos brazaletes pesados en sus muñecas.

-Disculpe la molestia señorita, ¿De casualidad esta no es la casa del Joven Jotaro Cujoh?

-Preguntó el hombre con una ceja levantada.

-Oh si, yo soy su madre, Holly, un gusto.

-Dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, mí nombre es Desutegoro y vengo a proponerle algo a su hijo.

-Dijo sin rodeos.

Jotaro al ver que su madre no corría peligro salió y se poso detrás de su madre.

-¿Usted es el joven Cujoh?

-Preguntó Desutegoro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

-Preguntó con cierta molestia.

-Si nos permite, señorita, me gustaría hablar a solas con su hijo.

-Dijo tomando un semblante serio.

-¡Oh claro!, Pasen, pueden hablar en la sala.

-Dijo Holly invitando al héroe a pasar.

Jotaro se hacía una idea de porque este tipo estaba aquí, había dos opciones, o alguien lo vió y llamó a los héroes sobre alguien con un espíritu raro o que los villanos lo delataron.

En cualquiera de los dos casos no cree que sea muy agradable.

Una vez dentro, Jotaro mantenía un semblante serio, ya tenía lista su respuesta, pero quería ver qué otras cosas le podian ofrecer.

-Entonces, ¿Quieren que me una a esa académia?.

-Espetó Jotaro con seriedad.

Desutegoro asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, te vi de lejos mientras peleabas con esos villanos, tu Quirk es bastante interesante.

-Dijo Desutegoro con una sonrisa.

-Tengo entendido que usar tu Quirk en público sin ser héroe es ilegal, ¿Cómo van a ocultar eso?.

-Preguntó Jotaro con cierta curiosidad.

-Ya se le ocurriría algo a los altos mandos, mientras tanto, hablemos de tu futura estadía en la UA.

-dijo Desutegoro cambiándo de tema.

-Ni siquiera he aceptado la oferta, ¿Porque estás tan seguro de que lo haré?

-Preguntó Jotaro con seriedad.

Desutegoro sonrió.

-Oh... Es solo un presentimiento.

-Dijo con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de esa larga y aburrida plática sobre no usar su Quirk en público y escuela a menos que sea necesario, al fin aceptó la propuesta, fue demasiado incesario ese discurso, lo pudieron omitir, pero sería algo grosero.

Después de que el héroe se fue, su madre lo bombardeó de preguntas sobre si aceptó y también preguntas de su Quirk, aveces su madre era estresante, después de contestar su interrogatorio subió a su cuarto y atrancó la puerta.

Se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar sobre las pruebas que le harían, lo citaron para mañana en la mañana, le harían un examen y las pruebas físicas, estaba seguro que pasaría el examen, en secundaria sus calificaciones eran de excelencia, no sería un problema.

Su preocupación en si eran las pruebas físicas, no sabía como usar su Quirk, no sabía ni activarlo, tendría que practicar eso toda la noche, probablemente no dormiría.

Se puso de pie y empezó a pensar ¿Cómo carajos se activa un Quirk? ¿Tienes que pensar en alguien fuerte o hacer poses ridículamente exageradas? El prefería la primera sin dudar.

Comenzó a hacer recuento en sus pensamientos, ¿Alguien fuerte? No conocía a nadie que fuera fuerte. Tal vez ese All Might, el héroe N1 del que todos hablan.

Estaba hecho, comenzó a pensar en All Might, todas las hazañas que ha visto en la televisión, debía admitir que era un gran héroe y que no había nadie que le haga frente.

Abrió los ojos y no vio nada, ni siquiera una mínima presión, estaba molesto, si su Quirk se activaba haciendo poses estúpidas se tiraría por la ventana.

Justo antes de comenzar, Su Quirk apareció en su cara, tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Jotaro suspiro aliviado, no tendría que posar para activarlo.

Jotaro miro su Quirk, debía admitir que se veía imponente y en cierta manera daba algo de miedo.

-¿Me ayudarás mañana?

-Pregunto viéndolo fijamente

El espíritu (Prefería llamarlo así ya que se le hacía más viable llamarlo así que Quirk) simplemente asintió con la cabeza y extendió su puño

Jotaro se intrigó por la acción y también extendió su puño hasta chocarlos.

El Espíritu arqueó una ceja y desapareció.

Al desaparecer Jotaro sonrió levemente y se metió al baño, fue un largo y loco día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscuridad, es lo único que veía, una oscuridad casi eterna.

Lo único que escuchaba era una voz, no la reconocía pero tenía un tono de desesperación.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Un grito desgarrador fue lo que sus oídos escuchaban

Surgió otra voz, decía algo que le era imposible escuchar, momentos después escuchó otro grito

-¡JOLYNE!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jotaro despertó de golpe, era la primera vez que oía algo en sus sueños, antes solamente eran imágenes, aunque lo que escuchó fue muy poco, fue ese nombre, el nombre que escuchó antes de despertar.

Jolyne.

¿Quién era Jolyne? ¿Era la hija que el tenía? ¿O sería su esposa? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tendría que averiguarlo.

Vio el reloj en su mesa vió que eran las 6:30 y se levantó con pereza, tenía el tiempo suficiente para bañarse y desayunar.

Tomó sus ropas y una toalla y entró al baño.

Una vez dentro empezó a desvestirse y abrió la regadera, dejó que el agua pasara por su cuerpo, necesitaba estar lo más concentrado posible para su examen físico.

Estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía que tan fuerte era su Quirk y temía que fuera un fracaso.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos negativos y siguió con su ducha.

Una vez fuera se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina, tenía 30 minutos para desayunar e ir a la academia.

Llegó a la cocina y encontró a su madre sentada tomando un café.

-Hola hijo, ¿Listo para tu primer día en la UA?.

-dijo su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aun no se si quedaré, no te apresures.

-Dijo Jotaro mientras tomaba una manzana y le da una mordida.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor y lo haces tan bien que quedas como el mejor.

-Espetó su madre riendo un poco.

Jotaro frunció el ceño, le molestaba que su madre fuera así.

-Como sea, tengo que irme.

-dijo Jotaro mientras dejaba la mitad de la manzana sobre la mesa.

-¡Espera, ni siquiera terminaste tu manzana!

-Exclamó Holly con molestia.

-No tenía hambre.

-Sentenció Jotaro mientras salía de su casa.

El camino a la academia fue algo largo, aprovecho esto para pensar en su sueño.

Jolyne, ese nombre lo estaba volviendo loco, no conocía a nadie llamado así, tal vez buscaría en internet personas con ese nombre.

Se estaba volviendo algo paranoico, debía concentrarse en su prueba.

Una vez llegó a la academia quedó sorprendido por el tamaño de esta, el portón principal le llamaba la atención, además de dos edificios sobresalientes.

Esto le gustaba, antes de poner un pié dentro alguien lo jaló hacía adentro.

-¿Así que tu eres el nuevo?

-preguntó el desconocido.

Jotaro se recuperó de la sorpresa y miró al causante de que casi se rompa la cara.

Era un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado, con el pelo negro, con algunos cabellos colgando en frente de su cara y una pequeña barba y bigote.

El mencionado sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento por eso, fue un simple impulso.

-Se excusó restándole importancia.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Preguntó Jotaro con un tono desconfiado.

-Me llamo Shota Aizawa y me dijeron que debía llevarte a un aula para que presentaras un examen, que fastidio.

-esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no escucho Jotaro.

-Bien, llévame a esa aula.

-Dijo Jotaro examinando al hombre.

No iba a mentir, parecía un vagabundo, un vagabundo con estilo, supuso que es el conserje o algo así, nadie con esa apariencia sería maestro, mucho menos un héroe.

-Sigueme.

-Espetó Aizawa dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Jotaro simplemente lo siguió de cerca, estaba pensando en lo que vendría en ese examen, esperaba que viniera algo de biología, era una de sus materias favoritas.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban al frente del aula, fue realmente corto el camino que hasta Jotaro se sorprendió.

-Aquí presentarás tu examen, tienes 1 hora.

-Dijo Aizawa abriendo la puerta mientras bostezaba.

Definitivamente pensaba que era un vagabundo.

Jotaro entró en el aula, seguido de eso la puerta fue cerrada.

En una de las sillas había una hoja y un lápiz, se le hizo raro que no hubiera ningún maestro para supervisar, justo cuando pensó eso se dió la vuelta y vió a Aizawa en una bolsa de dormir, se sorprendió de que estuviera dormido en pleno salón de clases y peor aún, con un alumno que está presentando un examen.

Jotaro se sentó y comenzó a hacer su exámen.

Pasarón 40 minutos y Jotaro al fin término su examen, no estaba tan difícil, aunque algunas cosas se le complicaron.

Dejó el examen sobre el escritorio y se acercó lentamente a Aizawa.

Cuando estaba a menos de dos metros se quedó parado viéndolo fijamente, aún no sabía porque estaba dormido.

En un intento por despertarlo intentó tomar su bolsa de dormir, pero unas vendas tomaron su mano e impidieron que se acercara más.

-Al fin terminaste, pensé que te pasarías todo el día sentado ahí.

-Dijo Aizawa levantándose y soltando la mano de Jotaro.

-Acabé desde hace rato, pero tú estabas dormido sin siquiera supervisarme.

-Dijo Jotaro con algo de molestia.

-Como sea, vayamos a tu prueba física, el examen es solo para probar la inteligencia, lo que vale aquí es el físico.

-Dijo Aizawa saliendo del aula.

Jotaro se quedó parado, perdió casi una hora haciendo un examen que no sería calificado, le molestaba que lo hubieran hecho perder el tiempo de tal manera.

Al llegar, Aizawa le dió una pelota.

-Lanzala.

-Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Eh? ¿Así sin más?

-Dijo Jotaro mientras se preparaba para lanzar la pelota.

-Lanzala con tu Quirk, Idiota.

-Dijo en voz baja lo último.

Jotaro bufó en respuesta, lo escucho, pero no quería causar problemas.

Miró la pelota, ¿Cómo llamaría a su Quirk? Le dijo que lo ayudaría, pero siempre aparece cuando quiere.

Jotaro entrecerró los ojos y se concentró, debía sacar su quirk si no quería parecer un tonto.

De un momento a otro el espíritu salió, su imponente mirada se hacía presente en el ambiente.

Aizawa abrió los ojos en sorpresa, nunca había visto algo parecido a eso, un Quirk Humanoide con rasgos parecidos al usuario, era realmente intrigante.

Jotaro miró a su Quirk, su Quirk lo vió y solamente asintió, tomó la pelota la lanzó con toda su fuerza.

Una pequeña onda sónica salió al momento de salir disparada la pelota.

Tanto Jotaro como Aizawa estaban sorprendidos, fue un lanzamiento con demasiada potencia.

-Interesnte, nunca había visto algo así.

-Dijo Aizawa con cierta sorpresa.

-Bueno, supongo que soy especial.

-Dijo Jotaro algo sorprendido.

-Bueno, sígueme, es hora de una pequeña prueba.

-Dijo Aizawa con algo de emoción.

Jotaro se limitó a seguirlo, le intrigaba esa "prueba".

Llegaron y frente a ellos estaban dos grandes puertas de madera.

-Bien, una vez que se abran las puertas tendrás 15 minutos para conseguir todos los puntos posibles.

-dijo Aizawa con pereza.

-¿15 minutos? ¿No es muy poco tiempo?.

-Preguntó Jotaro con algo de molestia.

-Nah, es mas que suficiente.

-dijo Aizawa mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.

Jotaro miró esto con disgusto, al menos sabía que tenía que conseguir puntos.

Pasaron unos segundos y las puertas se abrieron, Jotaro quedó impresionado, era una ciudad, ¿Que tanto dinero tiene esta escuela para hacer semejantes cosas?

Jotaro sin perder más tiempo entro y comenzó a caminar por las calles de esa ciudad a escala, estaba impresionado, podría ser habitable, pero claro, sería imposible estando en una academia donde hay gente con superpoderes.

Mientras seguía criticando a la academia por diferentes razones, dos robots medianos se posaron frente a el.

-Asi que asi es como se consiguen los puntos

-Dijo Jotaro con una sonrisa.

Corrió asia ellos y detrás de el apareció su Quirk dándole un fuerte golpe a ambos robots

-¡ORA!

-Exclamó su Quirk.

Jotaro se confundió ante eso, creía que su particularidad no hablaba, lo tendría en cuenta para futuros pensamientos.

Después de destruir los robots, vio que en la parte delantera tenía un número uno y un número dos.

-Supongo que tengo 3 puntos.

-dijo mientras caminaba al lado de los escombros.

Asi pasaron 10 minutos donde se pasó destruyendo robots y familiarizándose con su Quirk.

-Faltan 5 minutos, supongo que me podré dar un descanso.

-dijo mientras se sentaba en la acera.

Pasaron unos segundos y un temblor azotó la ciudad, Jotaro se paró rápidamente y buscó el causante de eso.

Al levantar la vista vio un robot de unos 50 metros de altura salir de la calle.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Espetó Jotaro con clara sorpresa.

No tenía muchas opciones, su Quirk no sería capaz de destruir esa cosa, al menos no de manera rápida, no quería arriesgarse, podría morir por destruir esa bestia.

Sintió algo, algo que corría por sus venas, sintió la gran necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí.

No perdió más tiempo y se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo, solo eran 5 minutos ¿Verdad? Tenía que soportar 5 minutos corriendo, aunque no era lo que un héroe haría, tal vez haría algo para no parecer un cobarde.

Vio uno de los escombros de un robot y rápidamente su Quirk lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia el robot.

Este esquivó con facilidad el proyectil, pero de un momento a otro un auto apareció frente a el y se estampó en su cara

-Eso lo tendrá algo ocupado.

-dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente, le causó un gran desgaste físico lanzar el coche con su Quirk.

Mientras Jotaro recuperaba el aliento, el Robot de 0 puntos se acercó peligrosamente, no tendría oportunidad de escapar.

Su Quirk se puso frente a el, con una mirada decidida mientras apretaba sus puños.

Jotaro recupero la compostura y vió como el robot estaba a solo unos metros de el, confiaba en su Quirk, confiaba en que lo protegería.

Su Quirk se preparó para dar el golpe decisivo, apretó su puño y gritó con fuerza.

-¡ORA!

Al momento de soltar el golpe el robot se quedó quieto y el golpe de su Quirk mandó a volar al robot.

Una voz detrás de el habló.

-¡Impresionante, jamás había visto algo así!

-Exclamó un hombre alto con cabello rubio largo de punta y un pequeño bigote, ojos verdes, con un par de audífonos con la palabra "HAGE" escrita en la parte superior, y un par de gafas de sol.

-Eres increíble, tu particularidad es interesante, déjame presentarme, soy Present Mic y déjame decirte que tienes un paso dentro de esta academia.

-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Jotaro tenía una gota de sudor pasando por su frente, el entusiasmo de este tipo era exagerado.

-Eh, sí, gracias, ¿hay alguna otra prueba o ya me puedo ir a casa?

-dijo jotaro con cierta incomodidad.

-Ve con el director, el te dara las indicaciones.

-dijo present mic mientras llevaba a Jotaro con el director.

Jotaro tuvo un tic en su ceja, odiaba que lo tocaran sin su consentimiento, lo dejaría pasar... Solo por hoy.

En el camino a la oficina del director vio como algunos alumnos lo veían con cierta curiosidad, jotaro no le tomó importancia a esto y siguió caminando.

Pero no se percató que alguien lo observaba de lejos, un chico de piel blanca con pelo rubio que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, se le dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

"Asi que... Al fin nos encontramos, Kujo Jotaro".

Hey, decidí editar el capítulo porque no me sentía muy conforme con este, espero que con esta modificación sea más disfrutable, dejen su comentario si gustan hacer una observación o alguna petición, aún no tengo pensado parejas para Jotaro, así que no esperen que se lié con alguna de sus compañeras por ahora.

Sin nada más que decir, Adiós:)


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Memories.

Mi nombre es Dio Brando, tengo 16 años y a mis 10 años desperté mi Quirk, desde que desperté mi Quirk he estado entrenando junto a el, mi padre mató a mi madre y mi padre murió de una enfermedad, nunca quise a ese bastardo, una de las razones por las que entreno es porque quiero ser más poderoso, dominar el mundo, el poder tener a todos los héroes y villanos en la palma de mi mano me causa demasiadas sensaciones, sería el ser supremo, pero, todo tiene sus desventajas.

Tengo alguna rara enfermedad que impide estar demasiado tiempo en el sol y tengo que usar bloqueador constantemente, es molesto, pero tal vez un médico me pueda curar.

Otra cosa, es que no hace mucho tiempo he tenido extraños sueños, donde yo soy asesinado por un extraño espíritu púrpura, ese es el principal sueño, otro de ellos es estar en un cuarto con un sacerdote que habla sobre alcanzar el cielo, no entendía nada de esos sueños hasta hace poco.

Hablemos de mi Quirk o mejor dicho, The World, ese es el nombre que le dí, un excelente nombre para un excelente Quirk.

The World es un Quirk de corto alcance excepcionalmente poderoso, con una distancia máxima efectiva manifestada entre 10 m, aparte de eso tiene una velocidad, fuerza y precisión increíbles, aún no sé qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser, pero estoy seguro de que con entrenamiento podría ser más fuerte que el "Héroe N1".

Además de eso, The World tiene una habilidad, una habilidad que si es descubierta podría causar un gran escándalo, no la diré, solamente la uso cuando es necesario, aunque me basta con los sentidos agudizados de The World.

Volviendo con esos extraños sueños, he visto miles de veces mi supuesta muerte, a manos de un Quirk similar a The World, eso me intrigó y decidí buscar algo de información, pero me encontré con que mi Quirk era único, era el único Quirk con estas habilidades.

Después de tanto tiempo viviendo mi supuesta muerte, al fin vi algo, algo diferente, un tipo relativamente alto y piel morena, una gabardina negra con una camisa café, una gorra negra que hacía juego con su cabello, una mirada llena de determinación y un nombre que jamás olvidaré.

Jotaro Kujo.

Jotaro fue quién supuestamente me asesinó, jamás lo entenderé, ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como yo pudo morir de una forma tan estúpida? Jamás lo sabré, pero algo si sé, Jotaro, si algún dia te veo, ten por seguro que te mataré, no importa si mi plan principal es apoderarme de todos los Quirks, para poder estar satisfecho, voy a tener mi venganza.

Mi historia de como entre a la UA es algo simple, si quería llevar a cabo mi plan, tengo que entrar ahí, ahí tendré contacto con villanos, heroes corruptos y eso me servirá para hacer que se unan a mi.

Una vez que empezaron los 6 meses de preparación, me puse a entrenar con The World, no solo tenía que confiarme de el, también debía hacerme más fuerte, no puedo ser débil.

Pasaron los meses y mejoré en gran medida la fuerza y velocidad de The World, aunque estoy seguro de que no he llegado ni al límite de sus capacidades de combate, también puse a prueba su habilidad y la mejoré notoriamente, si sigo mejorando esa habilidad, seré imparable.

También mejoré en gran medida mi velocidad y reflejos, mi fuerza física es ahora un poco superior a la de la persona promedio, solo me quedaba estudiar para el examen escrito, aunque eso no sería problema, soy alguien con un Coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio.

Después de que pasarón los 6 meses por fin fue el día del examen de admisión, sería el día en el que mi plan empezaría.

El examen escrito fue demasiado fácil, un niño de preescolar lo haría en menos de 1 hora, su objetivo ahora era el examen físico, según lo que escuchó en la conferencia, habrían robots de 1, 2 y 3 puntos, también un robot especial, que es de 0 puntos, no es imposible de derrotar, pero no es necesario, obviamente eso no importa, lo destruiré asi sea posible.

Ya fuera, no llevaron a una réplica de un distrito, admito que era una réplica bastante real, nuestro objetivo era obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos en un tiempo límite.

Una vez dentro me separé del grupo con el que entré, una vez solo, active mi Quirk, teniendo a The World tenía un campo de visión más ampliado, el primer robot, simple, el segundo, tercero, fácil, era inútil, inútil, inútil, nada podía hacerle frente.

Anunciaron que quedaban 6 minutos y en eso, un temblor sacudió la zona, era el temible robot de 0 puntos.

Al verlo solo sonreí, sería mi oportunidad para demostrarle a esta académica que yo, Dio, soy un ser superior.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacía ese robot, pero no conté con que alguien más se adelantaría, era un adolescente de cabello verde rizado, saltó dejando una estela de humo y de un golpe destruyó el robot.

Irá y frustración era lo que sentía, me robaron la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo el poder de The World, pero no importa, habría más oportunidades.

El pobre niño resultó con los brazos y piernas rotos, un precio caro por intentar ser heroe.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, me llegó una carta de la UA, me habían aceptado, una emoción tremenda recorrió mi cuerpo, la primera fase de mi plan acababa de comenzar.

Al día siguiente me arreglé con el uniforme, normalmente no lo usaría, pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero que esto funcione.

Al llegar a la academia me indicaron que estaría en el Salón 1-A, esperaba que mi grupo no fuera una molestia o no los soportaría.

Al llegar al aula lo primero que vi fue una puerta de al menos 4 metros de alto, ¿Realmente era necesario una puerta tan grande? Era un desperdicio de dinero y espacio.

Al entrar al salón observó fijamente a cada uno de sus futuros compañeros, escuchó que le hablaban, pero lo ignoró completamente, estaba enfocado en un rubio de pelo de punta, con ojos rojos y expresión fría, a simple vista le agradaba, tendría que llevarse bien con el y ver si lo llega a corromper para que se una a el.

Caminó por el aula y se sentó en una silla del fondo, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se puso a pensar sobre futuras cosas para su plan.

En eso entró alguien conocido para el, el tipo de destruyó el robot de un golpe, le llamaba ls atención su Quirk, era uno muy interesante y sobre todo, poderoso, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el.

El joven volteó su mirada hacia el y se sintió intimidado.

—Hola, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Preguntó Dio con una ligera sonrisa.

—M-Mi nombre es Izuku, Izuku Midoriya.

—Dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Dio estaba por contestar, pero alguien llamó su atención, un joven de piel aperlada y gabardina negra, creía que estaba alucinando.

Salió del salón y lo siguió de cerca, sí, gabardina negra, piel algo morena y una gorra que hacía juego con su pelo, definitivamente era el, era Jotaro.

Sonrió maliciosamente y río para sus adentros.

—Asi que... Nos volvemos a ver, Kujo Jotaro.

Algo corto, lo siento, pero por algunas situaciones personales no he tenido tiempo, asi que decidí publicar este capítulo ahora, probablemente me ponga a editar este capítulo más delante, pero por ahora lo dejaré así.

Si, el infame Dio Brando está aquí y no solo el... Mas delante sabrán, no pienso sobrecargar la historia con personajes, por ahora estos dos están bien, así será la idea original, tal vez algún Cameo, pero de ahí en fuera nada más.

Sin mas que decir disfruten la historia y si quieren dejen su opinión.

Adiós:)


End file.
